Predator
by Bloody But Beautiful
Summary: Randy Orton is a predator. One who is more than happy to take advantage of Mickie James' weakness. RandyMickie. One Shot


_A one-shot. Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**Predator.**_

"You're just like the rest of them."

He smirked at her and she suddenly felt sick. Laying in her bed next to him she knew it was only moments before he would begin to redress. Leaving her alone, dirty, used, disgusted but still craving more. She often wondered how he did it. But then, she wasn't the first woman to wonder and she knew she wouldn't be the last.

Mickie James was not a weak person by nature. She had always been confident in that. But every now and again she had that moment were her defenses were down. Randy Orton, the predator that he was, sensed it and used it to his advantage.

The first time he spoke to her she felt like he wasn't even seeing her. It had been Trish that introduced them and it was not the company's best kept secret that Randy had a thing for her.

Mickie suspected that at one time there may have even been something between them but she couldn't know and she never had the nerve to ask Trish. She couldn't ask Randy, he would use it against her. It was bad enough he knew she wanted him, she saw no reason to fan the flames.

However, since his return to Raw he had made a point of talking to her. If it wasn't talking at the arena before a show then it was exchanging a few words in the bars or clubs the superstars hit in their down time.

It made her feel special. He wasn't nice to many of the Diva's. He thought most of them were sluts who didn't deserve to be in the business he felt like he should own. So when he made an effort with her she had glowed under the attention.

It didn't take long for him to have her wrapped around his little finger.

She was completely taken with him and what made her fall harder was that he never made a move on her. He was flirtatious but the innuendos were never too heavy and the hand he would rest on her waist had never gone lower.

Back then she had thought him the sweetest man, he had a bad reputation but maybe he was misunderstood. She saw now how silly that line of thinking was. He reeled her in, he made her want him and, something she thought crueler, and he made her feel for him.

Their first night together he had played his part perfectly, walking her up to her room and waiting for an invitation before kissing her. The way he held her, kissed her and touched her, she felt more alive than she ever had.

Then the next morning when she woke up and he was sitting on the edge of her bed, buttoning his shirt up and buckling his belt when he turned to her with a smile that made her feel precious.

"God, baby, you were amazing. I've never been with anyone like you before." He had said, smiling all the while, and why shouldn't he be, he had her right were he wanted her.

"It was so…" she hadn't even been able to form words and instead a nervous giggle had escaped her. He laughed with her and despite everything she felt right.

"Sweetheart, you know I hate to have to do this to you. It's just my flight is in a couple of hours and I need to get back to my room before…"

He had looked genuinely apologetic and she had felt for him again.

"It's ok, I understand. You go and I'll see you on Friday, yeah?"

"Of course you will and I'll give you a call tomorrow or something," he had cupped her face gently and kissed her, long enough for him to ensure she was thinking about him hours after he had gone.

And she had. Not just for hours but for days, right up until she saw him again on Friday.

She had even made excuses for him, maybe he had been too busy to call, she knew how difficult it was to fit a weeks worth of errands into two days. He could have been with his family, she recalled him telling her about his sister getting ready to have her first baby. He must have been so excited, being an uncle for the first time. She was an Aunt after all; she knew how good it felt to be able to hand the child back to its parents after working it up.

Maybe on Friday he hadn't been able to talk to her in the lobby because he had to catch up with his traveling partners. Chris Masters and Carlito had always been very nice to her but maybe they didn't like to be kept waiting. At the arena he couldn't have talked to her because he had his match to work on. She knew he was relishing the idea of working with DX, it meant main events and that was where everyone wanted to be.

Yes, it was a little unusual that he hadn't come down to the bar like he usually did but maybe he was just tired. His match had been exhausting, hadn't it? She had stood at the Gorilla to watch it and she knew he had just been too pumped to see her standing there. He wanted to go and grab a shower, why would he have noticed her standing there, trying to act like she wasn't waiting for him.

She had tried to rationalize for three days, all the reasons he wasn't talking to her. Eventually she was forced to the conclusion that the only reason he hadn't talked to her was because he didn't want to.

Hurt, but still too proud to be shrugged off she approached him before the show the next Monday and told him to relax. There was no need to avoid her, she knew the score. Their night together had been just that – one night, no strings.

When he had smiled at her she felt her knees start to waver and was certain he knew it.

"Listen, sweetheart, it's not that I wanted it to be a one night thing, it's just… complicated, you know? I like you, you're a good girl to be around, I'm just the kind of guy who does this. I felt like I led you on. I felt bad about it, so I was avoiding you," she still remembered the way he had rubbed his neck, looking like a little boy, it was just enough to tug at the heartstrings.

"Randy, I'm not asking you for anything, ok? I just thought we had a really great time and it's not like I'm expecting you to propose to me or anything. Is it really that big of a deal?"

She had continued talking a little longer and it was only in hindsight that she looked back and realized what he had made her do. He made her almost beg him to be with her. He made her convince him to come to her whenever he wanted.

And he did.

For nearly two months he would barely acknowledge her during the day but then during the night he would come to her room. She always gave him a key, even on nights when he knew he wouldn't come to her he had one, it made his ego swell, she would wait up for him for as long as she could and half the time he had no interest in showing up at all.

She had soon caught on to what she was to him. A cheap fuck for on the road. Something to keep him entertained on nights that he didn't feel like putting in the effort with a floozy from the bar.

She had tried to end it then, part of her trying hard to maintain some level of self-esteem and part of her silently begging him to try change her mind. But he never did.

"If that's what you want," he would say, "If this isn't working for you then we can stop."

She would stay strong throughout that but every time he gave her a final kiss she would make it more. She would pull him on top of her and try hard to fight back the tears caused by her own weakness. She would desperately try to ignore that she could feel him smirking against her skin, another indication that he knew how to work her far better than she could have imagined.

Eventually she had decided to let him do what he wanted. She decided to enjoy him for the times she had him and would accept the times that she did not.

She had started getting smart with him, answering back, challenging him. She told herself it was her way of clawing her dignity back from him but inside she knew it had more to do with engaging him. Trying to make him care, in some small way, like she did for him. If it was only for a second that was ok, just as long as he gave her something.

Tonight however he hadn't even said hello after opening her door. He had crawled on her bed and started kissing her, she responded, she always did but very quickly her brain registered that he already smelled of perfume. He had been with someone else before coming to her.

"Who was she?"

He wasn't fazed by her question. "Rat," he replied while pulling down his slacks and kissing her neck.

"If you've already had someone then why are you here?"

Rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him he answered, "She wasn't very good; at least you get the job done."

It was quite possibly the most insulting compliment she had ever been given but she lapped it up. She welcomed any attention or praise that he gave her.

Once they both reached their peak he took no time in rolling her off him and the stings of hurt mixed with anger at her own weakness made a tear roll down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly and hoped he wouldn't notice but it was no use.

"You've just had an orgasm and you start crying?" He scoffed. "Women like you are fucking weird."

"Women like me?" She forced the question out.

"The ones who are desperate for love. All crying out for their Prince Charming. It's sad."

"And how do you know that's me?"

He looked her right in the eyes and without shame, remorse or any kind of feeling said, "Its how I got you into bed."

She was disgusted and then she said, "You're just like the rest of them."

"How do you mean?"

"You're manipulative. Deceitful. You're scum."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but most men are baby."

She turned away from him and pulled the covers to her neck. She could hear him getting dressed and waited for when she was alone. She wasn't willing to let him see any more of her tears.

Fully dressed he had leaned over to her a placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I'll see you on Friday."

Without waiting for a response he left the room and even as the tears escaped her she found her self saying. "Friday."


End file.
